


I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul.

by Duckie_Dono



Series: Once more, with Feeling [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: As a women of Science Jane was always a little curious about soulmates. But she focused on her work until one day a Alien prince falls from the sky. for a while she was happy but knew that her perfect match was out there some where so she ends it and goes to Africa for work with her loyal friend. Then she heard him.Bucky before the war thought soulmates where a joke, he wasn't gonna let someone cosmic force tell him what to do. Then Hydra happened and they erased and re made him over and over that he clung to the soulmate he would have. He was put in cryo to take their programs out of his brain. He woke up to music and a lightness in his chest.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Series: Once more, with Feeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687522
Kudos: 34





	I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is set right thebtime Darcy takes Steve to get to know him and jane realizes that her soulmate has to be Bucky who is frozen getting his mind fixed.

* * *

**Jane**

Jane watches as Darcy pulls the larger man away with a smile.

"Well who else is new here?" At the wide eyed look from the three she quickly puts it together. "Oh, well that is just great. I'm going to have this song playing for a while arnt I?" She asks as the song starts over. 

Well, what is this I can't see  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me?  
When God is gone and the Devil takes hold  
Who will have mercy on your soul?

"Just out of curiosity, what song are you hearing?" Natasha asks.

"Uh I'm not sure I want to tell you. It's not a bad song just maybe a little morbid."

Three hours later Darcy walks in with a wide smile with a sheepish Steve following.

"Hey Sugar Bear, any luck?" She asks sitting beside Jane.

"Well I'm 96% sure my soulmate is currently frozen." She says with a half smile.

Darcy laughs and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "See I knew it! I always said you and me would get soulmates that are close, to be fair for a while I was a little concerned it would be Loki for the both us."

Jane grins. " honestly me too. But I will take a formally brain washed assassin to the god of mischief any day."

"Isn't loki dead?" Steve asks.

"Psh right 'Dead'. Show me the body and let's take DNA samples to prove it. He dies and comes back like people do on the young and the restless." Darcy says. "So what's the song? Is it at least a good song? You will never guess what Steve's song was!"

"Uh here." Jane grabs her purse and pulls out Darcy's ipod and pulls up the song.

Darcy takes it and listions as a small smile appears."yep, sounds right. Here, this is the song Steve heard." Darcy says doing the same thing.

A few seconds in jane laughs. "Some how I am not surprised at all. But I'm looking forward to finding out what he hears. "

"You are okay with waiting?" Steve asks softly. 

"Steve, I waite two years for Thor to come back. I'm sure I can handle the song for a while. I might start humming it though. For such a morbid song its really nice."

* * *

**Bucky**

Before war he didn't give much thought about soulmates. He liked women and they liked him so he just enjoyed the girls until they left. During tobwar everyone was just trying to feel alive and forget about all the bad things happening around them.

Hydra tried to use his soulmate, but since he hadn't met her yet they settled with programming him to bring her in or kill her is he met her.

Life went on in a blurry haze of missions and targets. Then steve freed him but he couldn't really remember himself. He spend nearly a year traveling and finding memories before Steve found him again.

He went back onto ice, this time so they can fix his mind not break it. Steve said he would be there when it was done

Before he even had a thought the song came and it took him longer then it should have to put it together.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

He lays there for a few moments and just listens to the soft voice. 

"He Bucky." Steve says as his friend lays with his eyes closed.

"Hey punk, my soulmate is here right?" He asks finally opening his eyes and sitting up forgetting for a minute about his missing arm. 

Steve smiles."yeah, she is good friends with mine. Been waiting on you for nearly six months. She wanted to wait till your brain was fixed before she met you. She is real smart. "

"Well bring her in, I know you got her out side the room waiting." He says with a half smile.

A few seconds later a busty brunette walks over to Steve and pulls him down for a kiss then a taller thin frames light brown haired women walks in and smiles at him.

" hello, Doctor Jane Foster. I'm glad to finally meet you , Do you prefer james or Bucky?" She says with a smile.

"Doll, you can call me anything you like." He finds him self saying before he could think it though. 

She smiles before she walks over to him and takes his slightly bearded face in her hands then leans in to kiss him. "I think I'll call you mine."

"Awe! I knew you had some suave moves Jane, under all that woman of Science that forgets to eat and bathe when she goes into Science Mode." The other women says.

"I think I can manage that now." He says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really write Jane often so this is just a short fluff story.


End file.
